Mending
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Mending does not mean replacing. If only those around Tobias could get it, and back off.
1. I Will NEVER Move On

**Yeah...I was working through some things with this story. For added angst play Even in Death by Evanescence. It kind of inspired me halfway through, though Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe was the original inspiration. Along with some personal things I'm working out. **

**I actually am going to make this a three-short and I have the third one written out but not the middle one.**

I growled in annoyance as Evelyn banged repeatedly on my door; I know it was her. Locks were unheard of in Abnegation since there was no theft-that would equal envy and when everyone has the same things no one has a reason to be envious. However my locks were not meant to keep anything in, it was meant to keep her out.

Tris is dead, has been for three years, and still my mother-a awful, morbid play on words calling her that-wants to set me up on a date. She's tried several girls, Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Factionless, not that Factions mean anything anymore. No matter how many times I tell her I will never move on from Tris, I don't _want_ to move on from Tris. Not the way Evelyn considers moving on.

When she catches me outside the home and has a girl with her I simply tell her that I don't want to date that I lost my only love and there is no other for me. Most girls understand, everyone lost someone in the war, hell-most think it is sweet. There has been one or two who think like Evelyn but I am able to intimidate them away from me fairly easily. I have never been more grateful for my Four persona than in those moments. Thankfully they were few and far between.

For awhile she even tried to set me and Christina together. Which made us both uncomfortable, finally Christina threatened her with a gun and she backed off. I kind of wished that she would have killed her. Even if I decided I wanted to be with someone else romantically, I know Tris would never hold that against me, it wouldn't be her best friend, that would be too strange.

I know that Tris wouldn't hold me moving on from her against me even if there is some kind of after life or whatever is there, if indeed there is something there, but I have no desire to. The thought doesn't even enter my mind and if someone brings it up the idea of holding another, kissing another, just isn't there.

Of course I can say a woman is beautiful, I'm not solely focused on the memory of Beatrice Prior that much. But the idea of being with them just makes me find them lacking. Tris woke me up, they would just put me to sleep.

Why Evelyn can't seem to get that through her thick skull is beyond me. Though I seriously consider if Evelyn can love, you have to consider it when she leaves a small child to deal with being abused on their own so she can shack up with a guy. She found Edward, the initiate that Peter stabbed in the eye when he was asleep, and in him found the son she wanted. Cruel, disgusting, with no feelings of love or empathy-a psychopath. He killed his girlfriend, Myra, even though she left Dauntless for him.

I growled as I looked at the plain home that was once Tris's, wondering what she did here. If she would like to live here now if she was alive. Maybe raise a family. Sliding down the wall near the upstairs closet where her mother kept their winter coats I sighed.

I had planned to die with Tris, just as I told her. But with the guilt of Uriah's death I had stayed for Zeke. Now I stayed because this wasn't what Tris would have wanted, to give up her life and for me to kill myself, the fact that it would be disgracing her memory and sacrifice was the only thing that stopped me.

I was weak and selfish, I had planned to take the memory serum to forget my pain. I'm glad Christina stopped me. I am twenty-one, if Tris had lived she'd be nineteen right now. I would have her in my arms, maybe be engaged or even married already. Not hiding from Evelyn as she tried to force me to be with someone because she didn't understand that Tris and I loved each other. Would always love each other.

She never wanted to leave me, she didn't leave by choice. But she did leave. Now I was here all alone. Not really, I could feel her, I didn't say it to anyone, I see her shadow-I know Evelyn's wrong. However three years without Tris has given me time to think, far too much time to think. I see all of our mistakes, hers and mine, she was no saint. She wasn't perfect, but I'm glad she wasn't, that'd be boring and untrue to her memory. However she did the best she could with what she had.

Honestly most of our misunderstandings came from how similar we were. Though on the outside I was big and muscular with dark hair and dark blue eyes looking older than I am, she was small and slim with light hair and icy blue eyes looking younger than she was. Personality wise we were so similar it was almost laughable, and our nature was to protect, which often got in the way of each other. She was mine and I was hers and that was enough.

If only bitch Fate had left us be.

I lay on the floor breathing deeply, on the outside I am silent but on the inside I'm screaming at Evelyn just to leave me the hell alone. In my hand is a picture that Zeke had took of when Tris kissed me in the cafeteria, he had known of me liking her, I had driven Shauna crazy asking what a facial expression or wording meant when she said it and what it meant that day she grabbed my hand. He had planned to use it as blackmail but with everything of the war it never came up and when I lost her he gave it to me.

Zeke was the closest thing I ever had to a brother and now we are the only family left, Zeke's mother is ailing in health and though I don't want to think it, I know it won't be long until she's dead to.

I have held the picture so much the ink is fading. Luckily it is scanned onto the computer and a few backup disks. I never let it go. I know when I die, whether by accident, disease, or the one I shudder at the most-old age, I will have it with me.

Tris is stubborn, I hope she doesn't mind being patient while waiting for me.

**Well I wanted this to be more of a working through anger thing but it turned really angst. I'm going to add a chapter where he gets through some anger at Evelyn to. **

**Okay here's what I was originally planning. But serious angst took over so here is something nice and not so awful. It was actually supposed to be a one-short and a pretty angry one but now it will be one, this one, that is angst, the next will be angry, and the last will be sweet. I promise.**


	2. I Said NO

**Okay here's what I was originally planning. But serious angst took over so here is something nice and not so awful. It was actually supposed to be a one-short and a pretty angry one but now it will be one, this one, that is angst, the next will be angry, and the last will be sweet. I promise.**

I rubbed my face with water washing it clean. In this new society I was made to be the one of the leaders. I hated it, I didn't want it. Though I guess that they are following the Abnegation idea, you have to give power to those who don't want it.

I am twenty-eight, my life sure didn't turn out how I ever planned it, at any stage of my life. "I hope that you're proud of me for this, Beatrice." I say, today is a special occasion-it's the tenth anniversary of her death.

Everyday I talk to her it has calmed me some. I can almost feel peace now, though she is long since dead but she is still alive in my heart and in my mind. I start heading to the meeting place of the city's leaders.

The meeting is disgustingly long and boring. The idea to not let any one person have too much power, each government job has a committee and before anything can be done it must be agreed on by the council.

I once said to her "you die, I die too" and though she is dead and I'm alive it feels like I'm dead with her. I already am dead, I'm just waiting for my body to catch up with my heart. I can feel her with me, when I lay my head down to sleep I can feel her right beside me, I feel the warmth and smell her scent; warm and sweet with a spicy bite.

I had almost made it to my home, Beatrice's home, I was on the road but was stopped by Evelyn and she had a girl with her. I knew her-Susan, Tris's childhood friend, Evelyn had not left her alone-through all the dates I refused Evelyn would use her often, the only one she did that with to was Christina...well that was until Christina threatened her life. Susan did not want to be with me and I didn't want to be with her, of course not we both were in love with one of the Prior siblings and wanted no other. Though there is no such thing as Factions now, it is just a distant memory to everyone now;most children had little to no memory of Factions, but Susan is Abnegation through and through.

So she refuses to say anything to Evelyn, I am Divergent-I am not just Abnegation so I grab Evelyn by her arm and pull her away with a hissed "can I talk to you?!"

"Now Tobias, I know you don't think so but Susan would be good for you. She will never abandon you and you can heal each other; you heal her from Caleb and she will heal you from Beatrice." I growl and have to fight not to slap her, that's not who I am-I don't hit people for no reason. But it does feel like she is attacking Tris but I won't do anything.

"Will you leave me-and that poor girl-the HELL ALONE!" I scream at her, not caring of the shocked looks, everyone around knows that this has been coming. "I don't want anyone else, if I had I would have by now! Neither does Susan, stop taking advantage of people you...you" I breath heavily as my heart beats fast and I let it out "bitch!" Her eyes are wide and she looks scandalized, but it looks false; her eyes are too wide and her mouth too open.

"I will say this one more time; I said NO!" I growled before leaving, shutting my door and for once not locking it; she will stay away this time. I head up to the room I sleep in and sit on the bed. "Do you think I did the right thing, Tris?" I ask looking around with a sigh. I feel calm and I can almost feel her here; kneeling behind me with her slim arms with lithe muscles wrapped around me.


	3. Love Is ETERNAL

**Okay I wasn't going to do this chapter, but after such agnst I had to do something nice. Honestly though Four did say the whole "you die, I die too!" thing I can see why he wouldn't kill himself, that would be dishonoring her sacrifice; what's the point in sacrificing your life for someone if they are just going to commit suicide? I already did a story called "I Told You So" where I took that route so I figured I'd take a different one.**

**I seriously need to give a "happy ever after" end to this story or I'll need some antidepressants. Seriously. I hope your happy Veronica Roth!**

It was finally time, I was eighty six and my body was almost completely failed me. I would be dead by the end of the year. I had four to six months to live, strange at how the irony seemed to always transpire of how much Tris and I were always meant to be. She was born June 4th while I was born April 6th, our birth dates being 06/04 and 04/06. The legendary Ten. Even though Tris had died sixty eight years ago and we had such a small amount of time together in the history books we were considered one of the pivotal people in the war.

We were considered heroes, young girls dream of having a love like ours and boys dream of being as brave as Tris and I. The history books were strange, even those who saw Tris as an idiotic girl, self centered in her delusions were now saying how great she was. Though Evelyn hated her in the media she said she was so good, tried to make it seem like Tris was her daughter-in-law in everything but name to take what Tris had done for herself. She never did change. That didn't matter though.

Christina had married the childhood friend of Tris, Robert. I remember being jealous of him when I saw him hug Tris when he had seen her as she was studying the Wall and he was delivering food. She never did get over Will fully but did move on, though she was one of the few people who understood my refusal to have anyone else even the first few decades when I could have and they weren't used to the idea; Zeke was the other one. Christina and Robert had a son, Will. Zeke and Shauna had even had a daughter and son; Beatrice and Uriah. I had cried when they asked permission if they could name their first born, before we knew she was a daughter, Beatrice if she was a girl. They had thought it hurt to much but I had assured them, no-that Tris would have liked that. They called her Bea, she was actually my goddaughter, though she looked nothing like Tris she had the same fire in her eyes.

In a strange coincidence Will and Bea had actually married and had their own children; twins named Lily and Katniss. Uriah had a steady girlfriend named Mya who he had actually come ot his "uncle Four" to talk about marrying and get my take on it as well as his parents and other aunt and uncle Christina and Robert. The only one that was part of the group and left alive after the war who didn't have a happy ending besides myself was Susan. Though Caleb was an awful person who I was happy to see dead she truly loved him and mourned him.

Strange, the Prior siblings are remembered forever by the ones that they loved. Susan had dedicated her life to the ideals of Abnegation that she had grown up with, and had actually died five years ago. Now it was my turn, my turn to be with my Tris.

I closed my eyes and contented myself to play this waiting game one more time.

_Four months and six days later..._

I opened my eyes to see I was in a field, the grass was emerald green and the sky a deep azure blue. There were flowers of all kinds in the field and everything seemed to be buzzing with energy. Looking around I was shocked to look down at myself and find my eighteen year old body. No more wrinkles, pain, or white hair. Looking around I tried to find where I was, was this heaven?

"Tobias? Finally; you kept me waiting long enough!" I turn so fast that my neck should protest from whiplash. Standing there is Tris. She is just as I remember her from when she was alive, slim and lithe, her blonde hair short framing her face like it is a halo. She is in a dress, the one she bought back during initiation, which showed the Abnegation and Dauntless tattoo on each shoulder and the ravens on her collarbone.

"Tris?!" I let out a strangled whisper as she holds out one hand to me.

"I've missed you," she whispers glancing up at me through her blonde lashes with her icy eyes gleaming as I nearly run to her, using the hand she is holding out to me to pull her to me and I wrap her tightly in my arms; never letting go.

Everything is the same except the blue on her arm from Erudite. Strange.

She smells just as I remember; of honey, ginger, and sunshine. "Tris..." I whisper and then I'm kissing her. We kiss for a long time, there is no need for oxygen anymore. "Where are we?" I ask what is probably years later, how I know that I have no idea.

"We are in the Summerlands." She says with a giggle, "I should probably be explaining them to you, that's how it works, someone explains everything. My mom explained all of this to me." She explains and between explanations of why were here or kissing her again, I go with kissing her again.

**So usually I don't put in any definitive afterlife unless it is directly stated for a fact that it exists in the book. As far as I know there is no actual answer to if there is an afterlife or if there is no afterlife or whatever. This isn't usual for me but I really needed a happy ever after for this.**


End file.
